Make-A-Wish Tier 1
Basic Information The Make-A-Wish Tier 1 community reward bundle (First milestone) was unlocked on Dec. 20th and can be claimed for free in the Store. This bundle contains: * 1 seasonal White Wood Table Recipe & crafted White Wood Tables (flammable) * 1 seasonal White Wood Chair Recipe & crafted White Wood Chairs (flammable) * 1 seasonal Grey Holiday Carpet Recipe & crafted Grey Holiday Carpet blocks * 1 seasonal Dark Grey Holiday Carpet Recipe & crafted Dark Grey Holiday Carpet blocks * 1 seasonal Beige Holiday Carpet Recipe & crafted Beige Holiday Carpet blocks * 1 seasonal Dark Beige Holiday Carpet Recipe & crafted Dark Beige Holiday Carpet blocks * 1 seasonal Plaid Bed Recipe & crafted Plaid Beds * Ugly Leafi Sweater Costume set, consisting of Ugly Leafi Turtleneck Sweater to be found and selected in the torso Costume slot, and Ugly Leafi Turtleneck Arms to be found and selected in the arms Costume slot (no items in your inventory, cannot be crafted either) When claiming this community reward bundle on any game world of your choice, you will not receive any Recipe books or pages that could be stored or traded. Instead, all the seasonal Recipes from these bundles will automatically be added to your Crafting Menu permanently and will then be available on all game worlds, even if the world option "recipes don't carry over" ("fresh start") is enabled. You can claim the crafted items from this bundle on any game world of your choice. Please note that the stacks of items will be placed directly into your quickbar and inventory/bag, not packed into one storage container. So you should make some room for them before claiming them. Items cannot be transfered to other game worlds. After claiming the bundle, the Costumes can be found in their according Costume slots of your character when clicking on the button "Costume" over your player character's model on the right side of the inventory or by clicking the button "Customize character" on the main game screen before selecting any game world or adventure. Costumes are account-bound and aren't items that could be given to anyone else. Make a Wish The Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 is dedicated to charity. Playful is donating a portion of revenue (and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales) from the event to The Make-a-Wish Foundation. The more players will buy ingame Donation Bundles and/or donate directly to Playful's Make-a-Wish Donation Campaign page, the more children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses will be granted their wishes by the Make-A-Wish Foundation. How to donate In order to donate money for this cause, you can either purchase one of the Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles (bronze, silver, gold or platinum) in the Store of Creativerse direcly for money via Steam Wallet (not to be paid with ingame Coins), or you can donate directly via this fundraising webpage: https://t.co/aJJtpmFjgz. If you buy a Donation Bundle in the Store, you will receive a bunch of crafted Christmas-themed blocks and items as a thank-you, as well as rare seasonal Recipes for these blocks and items, with some to a lot of Rescued Toys on top of that. If you don't want to use Steam wallet or if you prefer different payment options (Credit Card & PayPal), you can donate per e-mail to Make-a-Wish North Texas via https://t.co/aJJtpmFjgz. Paying directly to the webpage will not gain you any Creativerse items and recipes. Instead, you can make it into the honor roll list and like all Creativerse players, you too will of course also be able to claim all the unlocked Make-a-wish bundles (all 3 tiers have already been unlocked as of January 2nd 2019) for free in the Store. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according gift bundle became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse by all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. The donation page https://t.co/aJJtpmFjgz only lists donations that were directly sent there, while the actual state of the fund raising including the sales of ingame donation bundles is only infrequently published. Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles 4 Donation bundles are now available in the Store in the "Coins" TAB. They can be bought via Steam wallet. Prices differ depending on where you live. 100% of proceeds go to Make-A-Wish: Make-a-Wish Bronze Donation Bundle This bundle contains: * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Red Giftwrap Blocks & 10 crafted Red Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Blue Giftwrap Blocks & 10 crafted Blue Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Green Giftwrap Blocks & 10 crafted Green Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Candycane Giftwrap Blocks & 10 crafted Candycane Giftwrap Blocks * and 20 Rescued Toys Make-a-Wish Silver Donation Bundle This bundle contains: * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Red Giftwrap Blocks & 50 crafted Red Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Blue Giftwrap Blocks & 50 crafted Blue Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Green Giftwrap Blocks & 50 crafted Green Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Candycane Giftwrap Blocks & 50 crafted Candycane Giftwrap Blocks * and 50 Rescued Toys Make-a-Wish Gold Donation Bundle This bundle contains: * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Red Giftwrap Blocks & 200 crafted Red Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Blue Giftwrap Blocks & 200 crafted Blue Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Green Giftwrap Blocks & 200 crafted Green Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Candycane Giftwrap Blocks & 200 crafted Candycane Giftwrap Blocks * and 200 Rescued Toys Make-a-Wish Platinum Donation Bundle This bundle contains: * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Red Giftwrap Blocks & 999 crafted Red Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Blue Giftwrap Blocks & 999 crafted Blue Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Green Giftwrap Blocks & 999 crafted Green Giftwrap Blocks * 1 seasonal rare Recipe for Candycane Giftwrap Blocks & 999 crafted Candycane Giftwrap Blocks * and 500 Rescued Toys When you purchase any of these Donation DLCs, the rare Recipe pages, Rescued Toys and crafted Giftwrap Blocks of each of the 4 types will be placed into your inventory/bag directly, not packed into just 1 storage container. You will need to learn the Recipes by right-clicking on the icons of the Recipe pages or dragging and dropping them to your player character's 3D model on the right side of the inventory. This will permanently add the recipes to your Crafting Menu, thus they will become available on all game worlds, even on those with the world option "recipes don't carry over" ("fresh start") activated. If you donate more than one bundle (for example for a friend), you can store the surplus Recipes pages on any game world and give them to other players on that game world. Items like Recipe pages cannot be transfered to other game worlds. Note: on December 21st 2018, the developers notified players that the recipes will be "unlocked", so this might mean that from then on all the purchased seasonal Recipes will not be Recipe pages anymore, but instead automatically be added to the Crafting Menu after claiming the bundle on any game world of your choice. Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Recipe Packs